A Mother Just Knows!
by pottermum
Summary: Molly Weasley demands all her children and their partners stay at the Burrow for Christmas Eve. However, her daughter is as strong willed as she is, and she also has her ace in the hole - her boyfriend, Harry Potter. Story inspired by profile photo of this particular piece of blvnk's amazing art, once again, and the second chapter is dedicated to her. Rating is precautionary.
1. Chapter 1

December 1999

Her mother had been adamant.

"I want all my children under my roof on Christmas Eve," she declared, looking around at each and every one of them, almost daring them to argue.

Bill had been the first to voice his displeasure, stating as a married man he had the right to decide where he was spending the night, and he had a perfectly good home at Shell Cottage, thank you, Mum!

But then Fleur decided it was important for Victoire to spend her first Christmas embracing all the usual Weasley traditions, and Bill just couldn't go up against his wife_ and_ his mother. His seventh month old daughter cooed at him as she happily sat on her grandfather's knee, gnawing on her toes and he gave in graciously.

Charlie was happy to be coming home and, in the last year where George had come to really accept Fred's loss and begin to move on, there was no argument from either of them.

Percy too, was happy to be coming home, and was even bringing his girlfriend, Audrey. Ginny liked Audrey and felt she was good for her brother. She even had an inkling that they might announce an engagement on the special day.

Even Ron and Hermione had conceded; Ron loved his family's traditions, like all the Weasley's, he loved everything about Christmas. Hermione planned to spend Christmas Eve with her parents, attending a church service, and then Ron would join them for dinner. Afer that they would return to the Burrow.

And so it had fallen to her, to go against her mother's wishes.

"No. I'm sorry Mum, but Harry and I want to spend out first Christmas Eve together at Grimmauld Place. We'll be here early next morning for presents, and are happy to spend the day here, but we want Christmas Eve to ourselves."

There was silence in the room, apart from Victoire's babbling.

The Weasley brothers watched on as mother and daughter locked eyes; it was a formidable battle of wills.

Molly was confident her years of getting her own way would prevail, that she could take her stubborn daughter on and emerge victorious.

What she hadn't taken into consideration was a) how much like herself Ginny was and b) Ginny's ace in the hole. As mother and daughter remained in a staring competition, her daughter's boyfriend coughed, causing the mother in Molly immediately to look his way in case he needed attending to.

"Mrs Weasley...Molly..." he began, already making her heart melt. "Ginny and I have told Andromeda we can watch Teddy all afternoon while she gets things all set up for Christmas, and then I was going to make dinner for Ginny. It's our first Christmas together at Grimmauld Place and I wanted to make it special for her."

It was as if everyone in the Burrow was holding their breath. Molly's eyes darted between Harry and Ginny, who tried to look completely innocent.

The silence was deafening.

Molly conceded graciously. " Of course, Harry dear. You will be here early for presents though, won't you?"

"Of course, Mrs Weasley, er, Molly. We wouldn't dream of missing Christmas morning at the Burrow, or one of your amazing breakfasts!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and coughed. "Stop talking!"

Harry looked startled but after a glare from Ginny, he shut up and again smiled endearingly at Molly.

She patted his cheek. "All right, dear, we'll see you both on Christmas morning."

Harry and Ginny stared at her as if they couldn't believe their luck. By then, Molly had turned around to insist George ask Angelina Johnson to join them; they had been spending a lot of time together lately. Harry and Ginny used the opportunity to escape to the orchard together to revel in their success and plan a romantic Christmas Eve.

Christmas Eve

Harry Potter stepped out of the Floo, into his lounge at Grimmauld Place. His girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, looked up from the sofa she was laying on, right where he had left her to take his godson, Teddy Lupin, home.

"Well?" she asked.

Harry grimaced. "Andi gave me one of her famous disapproving looks. You know the one, like she gave me when I gave Teddy a broomstick for his birthday."

Ginny snickered but sympathised. "Oh, that's harsh. Her Black heritage really comes out when she gives you that regal stare."

"I think you mean glare, not stare," replied Harry, dryly. He moved towards her, flopping onto the sofa next to her.

"Was Teddy still on his sugar high?" she asked, shifting to allow him to lay with his head on her shoulder.

"Ran up and down her stairs four times without stopping," nodded Harry. "I really didn't think he had that much while he was here."

"Andi was probably hoping to get him to bed early tonight too," said Ginny, " being Christmas Eve and all." She ran her hands through his hair; he leaned in to her touch.

Harry and Ginny had watched Teddy all afternoon while Andromeda finished her Christmas preparations. Teddy was nearly two years old and very excited for Santa to come and bring him presents.

Ginny continued. "I still think George or Ron slipped him something while we were at the shop, probably those Muggle lollies they had at the counter," she suggested.

When Teddy had arrived, they had taken him to Diagon Alley. The little boy had been delighted to see the alley all decorated for the holidays. They'd taken him to see the animals in the Magical Menagerie and then stopped in at the Weasley brother's shop. It was a very quick visit as the store had been busy, but both Ron and George had taken time to say hello.

"Or it could have been Hannah at the Leaky Cauldron when we stopped there for a hot chocolate," suggested Harry, wriggling so he was lying right next to Ginny, his hand finding its way under her jumper.

"And then we came home and made Christmas biscuits and you know how much Teddy loves biscuits. I caught him with a handful," confided Ginny, kissing his forehead and trying not to giggle as his touch tickled her bare skin.

" Perhaps take-away for dinner was the final straw," shrugged Harry distractedly, as his fingers began to wander south. His plans to cook for her had gone awry when they'd realised they'd both been too busy to do a decent grocery shop.

"But then he got sleepy while we were watching the Christmas movie on television," protested Ginny, remembering the three of them snuggled together under one of her mother's home-made blankets.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe that gave the sugar time to hit his blood stream. Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," he reasoned, his fingers playing with the lace at the top of her knickers.

"True. So, Teddy's home with Andi, Ron and Hermione are at the Burrow and it's just you and me," noted Ginny in a breathless tone, as his fingers slipped under the lace, " which means..."

"Hmmm?" Harry turned to press his lips to her bare abdomen, then protested as he felt her bunch his hair in her fist. "Hey!"

"Sorry;" She did look_ somewhat_ repentant, "We will come back to that, believe me, we definitely will, but now – oh," she gasped, as his lips got busy again.

"You were saying?" murmured Harry, his tongue teasing her belly button as his fingers found her sweet spot.

"Oh, it's starting," she said, her gaze flicking to the television, distracted by colours on the television.

He peered over her shoulder. "Home Alone?"

"Hermione said it's a must-see Christmas movie," she told him, moving out from under him, eyes only on the television. "Do we have any popcorn?"

"No, we popped it earlier for Teddy to string together for the tree," reminded Harry, sitting back, gathering the romantic moment was over.

Ginny eyed the tree. "It's still edible, right? I mean, Teddy's gone."

"We do have the shortbread we received from Professor MacGonagall," he suggested.

Ginny screwed up her nose but then looked thoughtful. "We can put jam and Nutella on shortbread, can't we?" she asked him.

"Both together?" he asked, screwing his nose up.

She nudged him, giggling. He sighed and grabbed the lone wrapped box under the tree. "Honeydukes chocolates," he told her.

She gasped, ripped the paper off and opened the box. "Mrlnilvyoo," she mumbled, after shoving three chocolates in her mouth.

"Pardon? You know what, never mind." He threw the blanket around the both of them. "Let's just watch the movie."

She settled in the crook of his arm. "I love you," she whispered.

"Sssh," he told her, pointing to the television. She bussed his cheek loudly then snuggled against him.

The movie finished close to eleven o'çlock, what with all the advertisements. They both stretched and stood, preparing for bed. Until Ginny remembered something.

"Presents!" she gasped. "We have to put out our presents. The tree looks so bare without any presents under it."

Harry made a joke about her being bare under the tree and him not minding one little bit. Ginny was this close to forgetting about the presents and the tree and having Harry get bare under the tree...but it was Christmas and the tree looked so lonely.

"Harry!" she moaned.

Harry could instantly tell this was one of those ' Harry, are you even listening ' moans, not a 'damn Harry, you're a sex machine', moans, so he raised his head to look at her.

Big mistake. Her lips were apart and her eyes were heavy lidded while her breasts, er, chest, inhaled and exhaled rapidly.

"Please? I'll make it up to you...promise," she whispered sexily.

Hell, she'd had him at her 'please'. Still, all the delicious thoughts of how she'd make it up to him filled his head, so he sighed heavily.

"O-kay."

She sat up so fast their heads nearly collided, and kissed him quickly. "Great, I'll go get the sacks."

And she was off and up the stairs in a flash, while he, he sat up, breathing deeply as he counted imaginary Acromantulas to subdue his eager body.

She returned with four small sacks that, to his eye, looked empty.

"That's it?" he asked.

She snorted. " For my family? Of course not." And with a wave of her wand and a quick engotgio cast, the sacks filled and filled with presents of all shapes and sizes, till they were almost bursting at the seams.

"Here, you take those two sacks and place the presents around that side and back, and I'll put these two here and here," she gestured with her hands.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement and Harry was reminded of all the Weasley's love for Christmas, for giving presents to their loved ones. He felt fortunate to be a part of it all.

"Er, Gin?"

She was already on hands and knees, placing gifts under the tree randomly, then changing her mind about the placement, taking more care. She sat back on her haunches at his enquiry.

"Well, do we have to put them all out? I mean," he hastily added at her look of surprise, " we're just going to have to pack these up again tomorrow morning to take them all to the Burrow," he reasoned.

Her look of surprise disappeared but, to his dismay, it was now one of almost disappointment as she gave his idea some consideration. "You're probably right, it's silly to put them all out. It's just something we've always done at home, the Burrow, I mean. We all take our turns laying out our presents, while the other's try to guess what we got for them."

She sighed heavily.

"But it's just you and me...and it doesn't even matter if we don't put any out, especially if we have to leave so early in the morning. I mean, it's the one day of the year Ron actually wakes before seven, so we have to be there around then."

She looked at the large sacks. "We probably didn't even need to wrap them up so nice, we'll just hand them out straight from the sacks. Oh, and I did want Hermuine and Fleur to really see the pretty paper we used for theirs as they sat under the tree," she lamented.

Seeing as how they'd spent nearly an entire day gift-wrapping, and how excited she'd been, Harry didn't want to disappoint her.

"Okay," he decided, standing, " let's go."

"Go? Go where?" she asked, confused.

He moved to the tree, pushing the presents she'd just laid under the tree, back to her. "Pack them up," he ordered, ' we're going to the Burrow."

"What?" she gasped, looking quickly at the clock. "Harry, it's gone eleven."

"Doesn't matter. We can sneak in, leave our presents under the tree and creep up to your bedroom," suggested Harry.

Ginny's eyes were wide in wonder. "Won't they be surprised when we come downstairs in the morning," she laughed. Her laughter faded but her smile was warm. "Harry, are you sure?"

He came to her, his arms across her lower back and her arms reached up to encircle his neck. "We've had a lovely day here together and yes, I'd like nothing more than to unwrap you under this tree..."

He smiled down at her as she chuckled.

"...but Christmas is a time to be with family. Our last two Christmas's were not the best," he reminded her softly.

She nodded, one year he was on the run and last year was the first without Fred.

She stood on tiptoes to kiss him gently. "And we'll have many more Christmas's together, just us, I promise."

He held her and deepened the kiss, before reluctantly letting her go.

They quickly packed all the presents back in their sacks, went upstairs to change into their pyjamas and bring a change of clothes and then they Flooed to the Burrow.

Ginny fell out first; they had each shrunk one bag of presents and carried one. Harry's had pushed her out of the Floo, then he had practically toppled over her as he exited the fireplace.

"Ouch, shit, that hurt," she complained.

"So much for a surprise," he chastised, his fingers on his lips, " Ssh."

"Don't shoosh me," she whispered heatedly, sounding remarkably like her mother. "Now, come on."

Harry bit back his "yes dear" comment and merely followed her.

To their surprise, the lounge was empty of people. The gold painted gnome on the top of the tree grumbled that they had woken him as they approached but the fairies that provided the lights danced and twinkled brightly at the many presents Harry and Ginny lay under the tree.

"Well at least we missed out on the Celestina Warbuck show," whispered a delighted Ginny.

"But we also missed out on your mum's eggnog and gingerbread biscuits," pouted Harry.

Ginny grinned and beckoned him to follow her. They went to the larder and cool box and minutes later, were munching on the festive food.

Ten minutes later they wandered back to the lounge, appetite abated. Ginny eyed the presents.

"Hmm, wonder what Ron got for Percy?" she pondered, picking up the gift to check it's weight before shaking it.

Harry took it off her and placed it back. They both jumped as the clock struck midnight and headed for the stairs.

"It's Christmas," realised Ginny and she stopped to turn around to look at Harry, on the lower step behind her. Her arms encircled his neck. "Happy Christmas. I love you."

"I love you too, so much," he replied, " Happy Christmas." and they kissed again.

There was a cough and the sound of a door opening from further up in the house.

"Oh shite, run for it," whispered Ginny, and Harry, whose legs were longer, ran past her, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as they made their way to her old bedroom.

He dropped her on her bed and quietly shut the door. Ginny giggled, sitting up and moving to get into bed until...

"Huh, look at that," she pointed.

Harry, who was about to take his pants off, looked.

"Our stockings," he said in surprise.

"Fully loaded, too," noted Ginny.

"You don't think..." His voice trailed off, he shook his head.

"There's no way my mum would know we would return tonight. It's just a coincidence," she said, confidently. "Now, come here you."

Harry got naked quicker than he had ever done before and jumped into bed with Ginny, covering her giggles with his mouth, and soon there was no more talking, just hushed moans and sighs.

/*/*/*/*/*

Arthur Weasley looked up as his wife re-entered their bedroom. " All right, dear?" he asked.

Molly nodded as she removed her dressing gown and got into bed.

"Harry and Ginny made it then," he said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Never doubted it," his wife said, with a grin, " although they only _just_ made it before midnight." She sighed happily, her all family was under her roof, just as she had wanted.

"Think they've found their stockings yet?" asked Arthur.

Molly and Arthur heard a moan and her daughter cry out Harry's name in passion.

" So much for silencing charms," she said, " but I think they have other things on their mind right now." She gave her husband a deliberate look.

Arthur chuckled. "Not the first couple for the night," he said.

"Nor the last," grinned Molly, reaching for him. "Happy Christmas, my love."

"Happy Christmas, Mollywobbles," he replied huskily.

And the lights went out at the Burrow.

(not quite the)

~end~

Want to read an alternative version where Harry and Ginny never went to the Burrow, based on that particular artwork from Blvnk? Keep reading...


	2. Chapter 2 Cosy December

Bless you Bianca, for the wonderful gift you have shared with us, and the many stories you have inspired with your art. This one is for you, based on art, 'Cozy December'.

Christmas Eve 1999

Harry Potter stepped out of the Floo, into his lounge at Grimmauld Place. His girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, looked up from the sofa she was laying on, right where he had left her to take his godson, Teddy Lupin, home.

"Well?" she asked.

Harry grimaced. "Andi gave me one of her famous disapproving looks. You know the one, like she gave me when I gave Teddy a broomstick for his birthday."

Ginny snickered but sympathised. "Oh, that's harsh. Her Black heritage really comes out when she gives you that regal stare."

"I think you mean glare, not stare," replied Harry, dryly. He moved towards her, flopping onto the sofa next to her.

"Was Teddy still on his sugar high?" she asked.

"Ran up and down her stairs four times without stopping," nodded Harry. "I really didn't think he had that much while he was here."

"Andi was probably hoping to get him to bed early tonight too," said Ginny, " being Christmas Eve and all." She ran her hands through his hair; he leaned in to her touch.

Harry and Ginny had watched Teddy all afternoon while Andromeda finished her Christmas preparations. Teddy was nearly two years old and very excited for Santa to come and bring him presents.

Ginny continued. "I still think George or Ron slipped him something while we were at the shop, probably those Muggle lollies they had at the counter," she suggested, wriggling out from under him and crawling on hands and knees to the base of their Christmas tree. She wanted to place all their Christmas presents for her family in the Santa sacks to save time in the morning.

When Teddy had arrived, they had taken him to Diagon Alley. The little boy had been delighted to see the alley all decorated for the holidays. They'd taken him to see the animals in the Magical Menagerie and then stopped in at the Weasley brother's shop. It was a very quick visit as the store had been busy, but both Ron and George had taken time to say hello.

"Or it could have been Hannah at the Leaky Cauldron when we stopped there for a hot chocolate," suggested Harry, wriggling off the sofa and made his way next to her, his hand finding its way under her jumper.

"And then we came home and made Christmas biscuits and you know how much Teddy loves biscuits. I caught him with a handful," confided Ginny, kissing his forehead and trying not to giggle as his fingers tickled her bare skin.

" Perhaps take-away for dinner was the final straw," shrugged Harry distractedly, as his fingers began to wander south. His plans to cook for her had gone awry when they'd realised they'd both been too busy to do a decent grocery shop.

"But then he got sleepy while we were watching the Christmas movie on television," protested Ginny, remembering the three of them snuggled together under one of her mother's home-made blankets.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe that gave the sugar time to hit his blood stream. Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," he reasoned, his fingers playing with the lace at the top of her knickers.

"True. So, Teddy's home with Andi, Ron and Hermione are at the Burrow and it's just you and me," noted Ginny in a breathless tone, as his fingers slipped under the lace, " which means..."

"Hmmm?" Harry turned to press his lips to her bare abdomen, then protested as he felt her bunch his hair in her fist. "Hey!"

"Sorry," She did look _somewhat_ repentant, "We will come back to that, believe me, we definitely will, but now – oh," she gasped, as his lips got busy again.

"You were saying?" murmured Harry, his tongue teasing her belly button as his fingers teased her inner thighs.

"That movie Hermione told me I should watch is about to start," she said breathlessly. She clenched her thighs together teasingly and beckoned him to sit up. Her attention was definitely not on the telelvision.

"Meh, it will be on next year," shrugged Harry, letting her help him off with his shirt, and then allowing him to help her off with hers.

"Presents!" she gasped, as his lips pressed against her shoulder, his beard rasping against her skin in the most delicious way. "We haven't bagged up the presents for early in the morning."

"It'll be fine," he assured her softly.

She smirked at him. "I think you're just trying to have your wicked way with me, Harry."

"Is it working?" he asked, hopefully.

She laughed, rolling him onto his back as she hovered over him. She leaned down to steal a kiss, or two or three.

"Are you sure you don't mind missing Christmas Eve at the Burrow?" he asked her, watching the Christmas lights flicker as they lay close by.

No," she said adamantly, then – "no," in a softer tone. "There's no where else I'd rather be than here with you, making wonderful Christmas memories."

His heart swelled, for he really didn't have many good Christmas memories at all. He had a feeling this was going to change this year.

He reached out to run his fingers through her hair. "Have I told you how happy you make me?" he asked meaningfully.

She smiled beatifically, removing his glasses and, after laying them on the floor, leaning even closer. "I'm glad," she practically whispered, "because I plan to do that for the rest of our lives."

They'd never talked about that far into their future, about marriage and babies, but her words filled his heart and he knew she knew he understood her meaning.

"And I plan to let you," he teased, equally softly, bringing her head down so he could claim her lips again.

If there was anything he remembered, many years later, about that Christmas Eve, it wasn't the telling off they received from Molly the next day for being so late, nor the taunting from her brothers as to the many reasons why – excluding the obvious, of course (they would forever live in denial, even after three kids), no, the one thing he'd remember was unwrapping her under the Christmas tree and the way the colourful tree lights danced over her bare skin as he worshipped every inch of it.

And those precious whispered words that promised a wonderful future he'd only dared dream about...till now.

Till Ginny.

(definitely, the )

~end~

Merry Christmas, wherever you are in the world, hope your day is filled with love and laughter as you celebrate with your nearest and dearest xx


End file.
